


Song of the Season

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Ein unbeschwerter Spätsommernachmittag.





	Song of the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Song of the Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506431) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Ein letzte kleine Sommergeschichte, bevor es mit Staffel 4 weitergeht. Und weil das Wetter bei uns gerade so fürchterlich ist und meine Beta-Leserin [ Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) so schnell war mit Korrekturlesen, poste ich heute schon anstatt am Wochenende, damit ihr euch noch einmal daran erinnern könnt, wie ein Sommernachmittag eigentlich auszusehen hat.

 

 

Ein Luftzug erfasste die Zeitschrift, die Kurt offen auf seinem Schoß ausgebreitet hatte, verfing sich in einer flatternden Seite und blätterte sie um, so dass der unglaubliche, neue Chanel-Artikel, den er gerade bewundert hatte, zugeschlagen wurde. Die wunderschönen Formen, üppigen Stoffe und glitzernden Strumpfhosen, die seine Inspiration beflügelten, waren verborgen hinter einer Parfümwerbung, die ihn sehr viel weniger interessierte.

Seine Gedanken über bestickten Tweed und geschlitzten Chiffon wurden unterbrochen und er tauchte aus seinem Tagtraum auf, blätterte die Seite wieder dahin zurück, wo sie hingehörte und atmete tief ein, als er die Zehen in die festen Stoffpolster der großen Doppel-Gartenliege grub, die er sich mit Blaine teilte.

Sein eigenes Zuhause gefiel ihm besser, wegen der gemütlichen Atmosphäre und weil sein Freund dort mit offenen Armen wie ein Mitglied der Familie empfangen wurde, aber es gab gewisse Vorzüge an Blaines Haus, die er durchaus zu schätzen wusste, nicht zuletzt das Mobiliar. Natürlich gefiel es ihm, dass er und Blaine auf besagtem Mobiliar alleine unter sich sein konnten, aber er kostete auch die Gelegenheit aus, Zeit an einem Ort zu verbringen, der aussah, wie aus einem Hochglanzmagazin, bis hin zu der geräumigen [Restauration Hardware Outdoor-Liege](https://media.restorationhardware.com/is/image/rhis/prod1675017?%24PD%24&illum=0&wid=646), die die Andersons auf ihrer Terrasse aufgestellt hatten, mit Blick auf den Rasen, die makellose Bepflanzung und den Rest der lässig-eleganten Garten-Sitzgruppe.

Es war so perfekt, friedlich und wunderhübsch wie auf einem inszenierten Foto, mit der Ausnahme, dass es für ihn sogar noch besser war, denn er befand sich in guter Gesellschaft.

Kurt wandte seinen Blick dem besten Objekt im Garten zu: Blaine, der direkt neben ihm lag. Kurt saß aufrecht, mit dem Rücken an die bequemen Polster gelehnt, aber Blaine lag auf dem Bauch, die letzte seiner verpflichtenden Sommer-Lektüren an die prallen Kissen gelehnt, das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt, die Knie angewinkelt und die nackten Füße über ihm in der Luft. Er wirkte entspannt und behaglich, in sein Buch vertieft und in diesem Bild von zeitloser Eleganz perfekt in Szene gesetzt in seinem weißen Polohemd und den adretten Shorts.

Sie hatten sich im Lauf des Sommers so oft im Freien aufgehalten, dass Blaines Haut einen wunderschönen warmen Braunton angenommen hatte im Kontrast zu seinem hellen Hemd – Kurt hingegen hatte nur die Zahl seiner Sommersprossen erhöht und einfach nicht die nötige Motivation, etwas dagegen zu tun – und sein Haar war durchzogen von hübschen etwas helleren Strähnen, wenn das Sonnenlicht im richtigen Winkel darauffiel. Kurt dachte darüber nach, ob Blaine auch irgendwann einmal auf diese Art ergrauen würde, ein vornehm gleichmäßig meliertes Haar, das seinen klassischen Stil noch unterstreichen würde.

Natürlich war Blaine noch weit davon entfernt zu ergrauen. Es war fast unmöglich, ihn sich anders vorzustellen, als sein gegenwärtiges Selbst. Er war immer noch ein Teenager, immer noch jung und stark, immer noch voller Leben und Energie, immer noch voller Ehrgeiz und Hoffnung. Selbst während er so dalag und las, war da eine Lebendigkeit an ihm – von der Art und Weise, wie seine Augen den Zeilen folgten, der Art und Weise, wie seine Finger über die Seiten strichen, wenn er umblätterte, der Art und Weise wie seine Beine sich im Takt zu irgendeiner lautlosen Melodie bewegten.

Kurts Blick wanderte über seine Gestalt, von der perfekten Silhouette seines Profils, über seine gut gebauten Schultern und seinen Rücken bis hin zu seinen muskulösen Beinen, die unter den khaki-farbenen Shorts herausschauten. Er war unbestreitbar attraktiv, umso mehr für Kurt, weil er wusste, dass Blaine ihn mit nichts als Liebe in seinem Blick anlächeln würde, sobald er seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. Es war Kurts liebster Anblick auf der ganzen Welt und das Herz pochte ihm in der Brust in dem Wissen, dass dieses Lächeln _ihm_ gehörte, nur ihm alleine, wann immer er es wollte, ihm und niemandem sonst.

Aber selbst abgesehen davon, war Blaine in diesem ungezwungenen Moment der Vertrautheit so schön, perfekt und so friedvoll und nah – nur sie beide, alleine zu zweit in dem stillen Garten. Ihre Zweisamkeit war so simpel, besonders und wundervoll, es war eine wahre Freude. Da war nur Blaine neben ihm, keine Verpflichtungen für die nächsten paar Stunden, nur Sonne und Wind und die leisen Geräusche der Nachbarn, die durch die Hecken und Bäume um sie herum zu ihnen durchsickerten.

Da war nur dieser Junge neben ihm, der alles verkörperte, was Kurt sich wünschte und der dabei doch nichts weiter tat, als glücklich und wunderbar er selbst zu sein und den Tag mit Kurt zu verbringen.

Ein Teil von Kurt wollte die Hand ausstrecken für eine Berührung, um diesen Augenblick mit seinen Fingerspitzen und einem Lächeln einzufangen, aber er tat es nicht. Er blieb wo er war. Blaine hatte zu arbeiten und Kurt konnte ihn stattdessen einfach nur anschauen.

Zumindest – dachte er lächelnd, als er sich wieder seinem Magazin zuwandte – bis Blaine seine letzten beiden Kapitel beendete.

Kurt ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und las weiter, seine Muskeln entspannten sich und fast wären ihm die Augen zugefallen. Er hatte nicht vor, einzuschlafen, denn da war die drohende Gefahr eines Sonnenbrandes und verpasster Zeit mit Blaine. Aber er fühlte sich so behaglich, und es gab so viele wunderschöne Dinge anzuschauen – in seinem Hochglanzheft und direkt links neben ihm – und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er der Versuchung zu gähnen widerstehen könnte, wenn die Müdigkeit ihn zu übermannen drohte.

Die Ecke seiner Seite flatterte wieder und er hielt sie fest, bevor sie umschlug und den Artikel verdeckte, den er gerade überflog. Er ließ seine Hand dort liegen, streckte die andere nach dem Glas eiskalter Limonade auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm aus und nahm einen Schluck, während er den Artikel fertig las.

Die leichte Brise, die erfolglos versuchte, ihn beim Lesen zu stören und seine akkurate Frisur zu verwuscheln, war immer noch warm und angenehm, ihr Versprechen von gemütlichen Nachmittagen und ausgedehnten Küssen wie ein süßer Sirenengesang des Spätsommers. Aber sie hatte bereits einen winzigen Beigeschmack; einen schwachen, trocknen, erdigen Duft, der Kurt den Kopf heben ließ.

Er kannte diesen Geruch. Es roch nach Football-Spielen und trockenen Blättern, die unter seinen Füßen raschelten und sich in den Zinken seines Rechens verfingen. Es roch nach Kürbis-Latte und warmem Apfel-Cider. Es war der Übergang von hellem sonnenschein-gelb und blattgrün über leuchtendes und wieder verblassendes Orange und Rot bis hin zu schlammigen Brauntönen.

Er kannte diesen Geruch. Da kam der Herbst um die Ecke.

Und zeitgleich mit diesem schwachen Duft, dem leisesten Hauch des Windes, wurde ihm bewusst, dass das hier wahrscheinlich eine der letzten Wochen mit kurzen Hosen und Sonnenschein war, bevor er Kleiderschrank und Schubladen öffnen und sich wieder in langärmelige Sachen, Jacken und wärmere Schals hüllen konnte. Gewöhnlich war das immer etwas Aufregendes – und das war es auch dieses Mal, denn er hatte ein paar neue Teile, die er endlich auch außerhalb der klimatisierten vier Wände seines Zimmers tragen wollte – aber in diesem Jahr ließ der Gedanke an den nahenden Herbst sein Herz schwer werden vor Melancholie.

Seit der Vorschule war Kurt darauf konditioniert, den Herbst mit Neubeginn gleichzusetzen: neue Stundenpläne und neue Fächer, neue Schulkleidung, neue Bleistifte und Hefte, neue Flure, neue Gesichter um ihn herum. Die erste frische Herbstbrise verkündete einen sauberen, frischen Neuanfang.

Dieser Herbst hätte ihm eigentlich auch Neues bringen sollen, dachte er bei sich, während er vor sich hin ins Leere starrte. Er hätte eigentlich seine Sachen packen und nach New York mitnehmen sollen, zur NYADA, um den wichtigsten Neuanfang seines bisherigen Lebens zu starten: seine College-Laufbahn.

Aber daraus wurde nichts.

Stattdessen war er hier in Lima.

Und auch wenn der beste Aspekt dieser Realität direkt neben ihm lag, die Nase fast buchstäblich in einem Buch von James Joyce vergraben, so wusste er doch, dass Blaine diesen herbstlichen Neuanfang auf eine Weise erleben würde, die Kurt versagt blieb. Blaine hatte immer noch neue Fächer, neue Ziele, ein neues Wettkampfjahr mit den New Directions vor sich und als Kurt so dasaß, und ihn anschaute, glücklich, mit Blaine zusammen zu sein, so fühlte er sich doch plötzlich sehr viel älter als die paar Monate, die sie voneinander trennten. Er fühlte sich so alt wie die Hügel; so alt wie die Sterne – verglichen mit Blaine.

Blaine hatte dieses vielversprechende Jahr vor sich – sein Abschlussjahr, seinen Weg ins College – und jetzt, wo ihr gemeinsamer Sommer fast vorbei war, hatte Kurt einfach ..... alles vor sich. Aber nicht auf diese wunderbare Art, die er bei seiner Schulabschlussfeier verspürt hatte, wo er so viele Träume gehabt hatte, die nur darauf warteten, verwirklicht zu werden, wenn er erst über diese Bühne gegangen wäre; stattdessen lagen Jahrzehnte seines Lebens vor ihm ausgebreitet, ohne Straßenkarte, kein einfacher Weg, kein klar definiertes Jahr (oder auch vier) voller Prüfungen und Auftritte mit einem Diplom am Ende und dem Gefühl, etwas erreicht zu haben.

Kurt lag einfach _alles_ zu Füßen; alle Möglichkeiten, alle Wege, alle möglichen Aushilfsjobs, alle falschen Entscheidungen und jede bedeutete ein Leben, in dem er _nicht_ all das erreichte – oder auch nur irgendetwas von dem, was er sich wünschte.

Natürlich hatte er auch immer noch die anderen Optionen – falls er es schaffen sollte: all die Dinge, die er sich immer erträumt hatte..... aber genau so einfach, wie er diesen NYADA-Brief entfaltet und die Tür vor seiner Nase hatte zuschlagen sehen, so konnte er ganz klar erkennen, dass mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, mit jeder Entscheidung, die er traf, sich auch andere Türen für ihn schließen würden.

Das war okay, redete er sich ein, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er spürte, wie Panik, Traurigkeit und Frust ihn zu überwältigen drohten. So war das eben, wenn man erwachsen wurde. Er konnte trotzdem ein wunderschönes Leben haben, denn er würde hart und härter dafür arbeiten und nichts Geringeres akzeptieren.

Und dennoch sah er eine Zukunft voller zuschlagender Türen vor sich und er würde es nie auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Er musste seinen Fuß schneller und mit Nachdruck nach vorne schieben, um die restlichen Türen am Zuschlagen zu hindern, wo immer es möglich war.

Es würde nicht leicht werden. Aber wann hatte ihn das je zurück gehalten? Nicht einmal, als er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass sein Leben um ihn herum zusammen stürzte.

Seufzend senkte Kurt den Blick wieder auf die Zeitschrift in seinem Schoß und Blaine regte sich leicht und ließ seine Füße auf die hellen Baumwollkissen herab fallen, auf denen sie beide lagen. Er drehte den Kopf, der auf seiner Hand ruhte, zu ihm hin und sah ihn an und noch bevor sich ihre Blicke trafen, formte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

"Wie kommst du mit dem Lesen voran?", fragte Kurt und antwortete unwillkürlich ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

"Langsam, aber ganz gut", antwortete Blaine. "Ich bin nur froh, dass es nicht _'Ulysses'_ ist. Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, dass Wes fast durchgedreht ist, als es in seinem Abschlussjahr dran kam." Er nickte mit dem Kopf zu Kurts Zeitschrift hin. "Was ist mit dir?"

"Lagerfelds 'New Vintage' ist inspirierend", sagte Kurt.

Blaine rückte näher heran, um sich die Seiten, die über Kurts Beinen ausgebreitet waren anzuschauen, als würde ihm gar nicht auffallen, wie nah sein Gesicht gewissen anderen Teilen von Kurts Körper kam (die – Gott sei Dank – von dem Magazin verdeckt waren, so dass jede eventuelle Reaktion zumindest verborgen blieb). "Was er hier mit Patchwork macht, ist wirklich interessant."

"Und mir gefällt, dass er sich auf klassisches Chanel besinnt", sagte Kurt zustimmend. "Es ist schließlich nicht ohne Grund 'klassisch'. Obwohl ich mir noch nicht klar darüber bin, was ich von den Strumpfhosen halten soll." Er stieß mit seinen nackten Zehen an Blaine warmes Bein und ließ sie dort – presste sie fester in die tröstliche Präsenz von Muskeln und Haut, die er fast genau so gut kannte wie seine eigenen. "Aber keine Mode-Gespräche, bevor du nicht mit deinen Hausaufgaben fertig bist. Du kennst die Regel."

"Das ist _deine_ Regel", protestierte Blaine. "Sie gilt für dich. Ich lasse mich nicht so leicht ablenken wie du."

"Trotzdem." Kurt schlug die Zeitschrift zu und legte sie auf seiner anderen Seite ab. "Ich will dich nicht davon abhalten, mit deiner Lektüre fertig zu werden."

Blaine dehnte seinen Nacken und ließ sich ganz auf die Polster fallen, den Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet und den Blick weiterhin auf Kurt gerichtet. "Ich glaube wirklich, ich brauche eine Pause. Ich kriege Kopfschmerzen."

Froh, seine Gedanken für eine Weile hinter sich lassen zu können, rutschte Kurt ein paar Zentimeter tiefer, drehte sich auf die Seite und streckte eine Hand nach Blaine aus. Er lächelte, als Blaine die Augen zufielen, während seine Finger sanft den Druckpunkt an seiner Schläfe massierten.

"Das tut so gut", murmelte Blaine und versank entspannt in den Polstern, als Kurt den Schmerz wegmassierte, sanft die pochende Spannung an seiner Schläfe bearbeitete, bevor er an Blaines Haaransatz entlang strich und seine Fingerspitzen in sein Haar und die Haut darunter drückte, darauf bedacht, die Frisur mit seinen Bewegungen nicht allzu sehr zu zerstören. Blaine war in diesen Dingen fast genau so pingelig wie er. "Danke dir."

"Pscht, gern geschehen", antwortete Kurt und beobachtete vergnügt, wie Blaines Gesichtszüge immer weicher wurden und sein Atem stockte, als Kurt sich wieder dem Akupressurpunkt widmete und die weiche Haut in kleinen Kreisen massierte, bis auch die allerletzte Anspannung von Blaines Stirn verschwand. Dann erst gönnte er sich selbst das Vergnügen, mit den Fingern über Blaines Wange zu streicheln, an den leichten Stoppeln seines Kinns entlang bis zu seinen weichen Lippen, über die süße Einkerbung seiner Oberlippe, bis seine Hand auf Blaines Schulter zur Ruhe kam, die Fingerspitzen in den feinen Härchen auf Blaines sonnenwarmem Nacken.

Kurt bemerkte, dass er ein wenig mehr lächelte. Es gab eine Million Dinge, die er in seinem Leben anfangen wollte, aber eines davon war, Blaine anzuschauen und zu berühren und das konnte er heute tun. Was immer auch morgen geschehen würde, welche Tür er auch auswählen würde, um hindurchzugehen – heute, in diesem warmen wunderbaren Augenblick unter der Sommersonne konnte er es tun.

Blaine blinzelte ihn mit einem Auge an und lächelte zurück, als er Kurts Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich werde diese langen gemeinsamen Nachmittage vermissen, wenn die Schule anfängt", sagte er und streckte die Beine ein wenig länger aus. "Ich habe mich so an sie gewöhnt."

"Ich mich auch", erwiderte Kurt ein wenig traurig, obwohl er sie nie als etwas Selbstverständliches angesehen hatte. Er hatte immer erwartet, sie eines Tages zu vermissen. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, wenn dieser Sommer vorbei wäre und sie nicht gemeinsam zurück zur Schule gehen würden. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er ihnen so nachtrauerte.

Allerdings war es ein bisschen anders, wurde ihm mit einem Mal klar, denn in seinen Zukunftsträumen war er derjenige gewesen, der fortging. Aber jetzt war es Blaine, der in das geschäftige Treiben der Schule zurückgezogen wurde, das ihn seiner Zukunft näher bringen würde, während Kurt versuchte, seinen eigenen unbekannten Weg zu finden. Er würde zurückbleiben, wenn er sich nicht sehr anstrengte.

Was er natürlich machen würde, erinnerte er sich selbst mit einem Augenrollen. Er würde seinen Weg finden. Nur nicht gerade heute; das war alles; nicht, so lange er Besseres zu tun hatte.

Er rutschte also ein wenig tiefer, bis ihre Köpfe auf gleicher Höhe waren und breitete die Arme aus, als Blaine sich in seine Umarmung schmiegte und ihm das Gesicht zuwandte. Sie ergänzten sich so perfekt, es war, als wäre Blaine für ihn gemacht worden.

Blaines Mund war warm, seine Lippen ein wenig trocken, vom langen Aufenthalt im Freien in der Nachmittagshitze duftete seine Haut auf angenehme Weise ganz zart nach Schweiß und Kurt schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss, sanft, liebevoll, ein bedächtiges Vor und Zurück von Lippen und Zungen, vertraut und intim, ohne allzuviel Leidenschaft.

Er hatte es Blaine nie erzählt – oder sonst irgend jemandem – aber das waren Kurts liebste Küsse, diese Art intensiver, träumerischer Nähe. Er liebte die Unbeschwertheit eines schnellen Schmatzers, und es würde ihn immer antörnen, wenn Blaine zu kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war, um sich überhaupt daran zu erinnern, wie man küsste und nur an Kurts Lippen keuchte und stöhnte. Aber _diese_ Art zu küssen liebte er am meisten, davon handelten die meisten seiner Tagträume, das würde er am Schmerzlichsten vermissen, wenn er Blaine nicht mehr berühren konnte, wann immer ihm danach war. Sicherlich würde er auch Blaines geschickte Hände und Lippen auf seinem Körper vermissen, er würde vermissen, wie Blaine sich erhitzt unter seiner Berührung wand und er würde das behagliche Gefühl vermissen, ihre Finger unter dem Tisch zu verschränken und sich nebeneinander an der Spüle stehend, mit der Schulter anzustupsen. Aber wonach er sich am meisten sehnen würde, wäre das hier: einfach nur zusammen zu sein, dieselbe Luft zu atmen, einander in den Armen zu liegen, des anderen Lippen zu finden und sich ganz fest zu halten.

Es war genau das, was er wollte – geliebt zu sein und zu lieben, gehalten zu sein und zu halten, zu jemandem dazuzugehören – und in diesen Momenten der Zweisamkeit, fühlte er alles so intensiv, dass er sich manchmal fragte, ob es möglich wäre, dass einem das Herz genauso leicht vor Freude brechen könnte, wie vor Kummer.

Sich dem Geben und Nehmen der Küsse mit Blaine hinzugeben, war genau so leicht, wie zu atmen. Sich dicht an seinen Körper zu schmiegen, den Geschmack seines Mundes zu suchen, jeden Kuss lang auszudehnen, jedes Streicheln über Blaines Rücken, Seite oder Gesicht, bis er zu zittern begann, weil es sich so richtig anfühlte. Es bedurfte keinerlei Anstrengung, in diesen langsamen, üppigen Augenblicken träger Erkundung zu leben, die vertraute Berührung von Blaines Zunge an seiner, oder seine Hand auf Kurts Körper, die unentwegt Schauer über seinen Rücken sandte und doch war es beruhigend, das zu haben; hier mit ihm zusammen zu sein; zu wissen, was man zu erwarten hatte – nicht im Bezug auf den genauen Ablauf seiner Berührungen, sondern auf die Großzügigkeit, Freude und Dankbarkeit, die sie begleitete und beflügelte.

"Liebe dich", flüsterte Blaine an seinen Lippen und schmiegte die Hand um Kurts Hinterkopf auf eine sanfte, besitzergreifende Art, die Kurt jedesmal antörnte.

Kurts Antwort war ein leiser zustimmender Seufzer, Blaines warme Finger in seinem Haar, die ihn nah heran zogen, ließen sein Herz heftig pochen. Er krallte die Hand in Blaines Hemd und schob ein Knie nach vorn zwischen Blaines Beine.

"Mmmh." Blaines Küsse wurden fordernder, sein Daumen massierte ein irritierendes Muster hinter Kurts Ohr und Kurt antwortete mit einem ebenso leidenschaftlichen Kuss und schloss die Arme noch fester um ihn.

Minuten vergingen und Blaines leises wohliges Seufzen wurde lauter und hitziger. Kurt atmete durch die Nase und sein Herz machte einen Satz, als Blaines Hand auf seinem Rücken noch tiefer glitt, ihn an sich zog mit einer Prämisse, die eher hoffnungsvoll war als hartnäckig und die in Kurt eine leidenschaftliche Lust auslöste, denn er liebte es, dass Blaine ihn so freiweg begehrte und wusste, dass es Kurt ebenso erging.

Kurt gab nach und presste seine Erektion für einen langen, genüsslichen, verzweifelten Moment an Blaines. Er öffnete den Mund noch weiter für Blaines leidenschaftliche Küsse und ließ den Kopf nach hinten in Blaines Hand sinken, die zurückgekehrt war, um ihn ganz nah zu halten.

"Kurt", sagte Blaine, sein Tonfall klang irgendwie verwundert oder ehrfürchtig und seine Lippen wanderten Kurts Kehle hinab. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf, drehte Kurt auf den Rücken und legte sich halb auf ihn drauf.

"Oh Gott, Blaine." Kurts Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig und sein Blick traf Blaines, sah Liebe und Begehren darin und er brachte ein zittriges Lächeln zustande, während seine Hände damit beschäftigt waren, das Hemd von Blaines Schultern wegzuschieben. Er wollte es weghaben, wollte, dass da nichts zwischen ihnen war, denn wenn es darum ging, wie nah er Blaine sein wollte, dann gab es kein 'nah genug'. Er wollte ihn an sich spüren ohne all die Barrieren, die er mit Blaine zusammen nur allzu gern bereit war, abzulegen, aber Kurt wollte auch das Unmögliche. Er wollte ihn ganz in sich aufnehmen, ihn sicher bewahren in den Tiefen seines Herzens.

Blaine betrachtete ihn ein paar atemlose Sekunden lang mit einer geheimnisvollen Intensität, bevor er ebenfalls lächelte und sich von 'hungrig' in 'jung und glücklich' verwandelte. Er kam näher, um Kurt sanfter zu küssen, ein süßer, unschuldiger Kuss. "Willst du", fragte er und spielte mit Kurts oberstem Hemdenknopf, "willst du reingehen? Dort ist es kühler."

Kurt kamen Blaines kühle Bettlaken in den Sinn und die Schachtel mit gewissen Artikeln in seinem Nachttisch und all die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihnen dort boten, aber er dachte auch an das mechanische Summen der Klimaanlage, das unbarmherzige Lampenlicht und den allgegenwärtigen Geruch nach Waschmittel und Blaine. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich vorzustellen, den durch das Blätterdach sickernden Sonnenschein, die musikalische Untermalung der Vögel und das surrende Hintergrundgeräusch von entfernten Rasensprenklern, gegen diese relative Sterilität einzutauschen.

"Wir müssen nichts machen", sagte Blaine. Er nahm die Hand von Kurts Hemd und legte sie stattdessen an seine Wange. "Das ist in Ordnung. Ich will dich nicht drängen, oder – "

"Blaine", sagte Kurt und verdrehte die Augen. Er schob seinen Freund sanft an der Schulter von sich und Blaine drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah überrascht aus, als Kurt ihm folgte, sich an ihn schmiegte und lange und leidenschaftlich küsste, ohne sich zurückzuhalten. Das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern, jeder Herzschlag murmelte Blaines Namen und er küsste ihn und küsste ihn, bis Blaine, die Finger in Kurts Haar vergraben, zu wimmern begann. Kurts Haut kribbelte geradezu, so sehr verlangte es ihn danach, berührt zu werden.

"Das einzige, was ich jetzt überhaupt nicht möchte", sagte Kurt mit einer heiseren Gewissheit, "ist, reinzugehen."

Er sah, wie Blaine schluckte, die Muskeln seiner hübschen Kehle bewegten sich ein paar Mal, bevor er einen Ton zustande brachte. "Okay", sagte er.

"Die Frage ist also, ob du dir vorstellen kannst, leise zu sein." Kurt legte den Kopf schief und strich mit den Fingern über Blaines Brustkorb hinab, bis zum Hosenschlitz seiner Shorts. Er spürte, wie Blaines Erektion unter seiner Handfläche zuckte.

Blaines Augen weiteten sich zunächst vor Überraschung und purer Begeisterung, wie immer, wenn Kurt ihn berührte, dann nickte er schnell. "Das kann ich machen. Ich kann es versuchen. Ich will es versuchen."

"Gut." Kurt grinste ihn erwartungsfroh an und öffnete den Knopf. Da war keine Blumenwiese, aber die vertraute Oase des Gartens war mehr als genug für ihn. Für sie.

Blaine war nicht leise – Kurt wusste nicht, ob er das je sein könnte – aber sein Keuchen, Stöhnen und flehendes Gemurmel von Kurts Namen waren leise genug, um nicht viel weiter zu reichen als über die Kissen hinaus, die sie miteinander teilten und Kurt war nicht so grausam, ihn lange mit Fingern und Zunge zu reizen, bevor er ihn ganz in den Mund nahm. Er atmete durch die Nase, atmete den Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras, Blumen und Blaine ein und beobachtete mit leidenschaftlicher, fast schon schmerzlicher Genugtuung, wie Blaines Gesichtszüge abwechselnd angespannt, locker und verzweifelt wurden.

Blaines Hand umfasste seine Wange mit solcher Zärtlichkeit, dass Kurt jeden Trick anwandte, den er von ihm gelernt hatte, um ihn zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Seine eigene Erregung wuchs mit jeder Liebkosung, jedem Stöhnen, jedem verwunderten Blinzeln in Blaines Blick. Und als Blaine zitternd, mit zuckenden Hüften unter Kurts festem Griff zum Höhepunkt kam, schloss Kurt die Augen und verinnerlichte den Moment: das Gefühl und den Geschmack von Blaine fest und heiß auf seiner Zunge, den Duft seines Schweißes, das kitzelnde Gefühl des geöffneten Reißverschlusses an seinem Hals, die sanfte, liebende, vorsichtige Berührung von Blaines Fingern auf seiner Haut und seinem Haar. Er nahm alles in seinem Herzen auf und verbarg es dort, dann gab er Blaine, was der brauchte, um endgültig loszulassen.

Kurt hatte sich kaum wieder auf die Knie zurückgesetzt, und sich mangels anderer Optionen mit dem Handrücken über den Mund gewischt, als Blaine über ihm war und ihn mit mehr Feuer küsste, als die verbleibenden Schauer seines Orgasmus, die ihn immer noch durchzuckten, erwarten ließen.

"Ich – ", fing Kurt an, als er wieder zu Atem kam, aber da waren Blaines Lippen bereits wieder auf seinem Mund, seine Zunge auf Forschungsreise und Kurt fand sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder, Blaines Hände an seinen Shorts, die sein Hemd nach oben schoben, um an seinen Bauch zu gelangen, während Blaines Lippen seinen Hals küssten und – _"Blaine"_.

"Ich bin dran", erklärte Blaine und seine Finger flogen über Kurts Hosenschlitz.

"Ich – ", begann Kurt erneut, aber er wehrte sich nicht und hob die Hüften an, als Blaine seine Shorts und Unterhosen herunter zog.

Blaine schloss die Hand um Kurts Erektion und die Geschwindigkeit und Heftigkeit der Berührung ließ Kurt sich von den Kissen hochwölben. Der Kopf drehte sich ihm, als sein Blut nach unten wegrauschte. Blaine strich mit der anderen Hand über Kurts Brustkorb, drückte ihn wieder nach unten und küsste seine Hüfte.

"Du bist unglaublich. Und richtig heiß. Und ich will jetzt wirklich, wirklich auch zum Zug kommen", sagte Blaine und somit war Kurt an der Reihe, ruhig bleiben zu müssen, während Blaine über seine gesamte Länge leckte und sie dann mit dem Mund umschloss.

Es war nicht leicht, leise zu sein, wenn er doch am liebsten alles heraus gelassen hätte, all die Gefühle, die Blaine in ihm auslöste, all das Vergnügen, die uneingeschränkte Akzeptanz, all die Liebe. Stattdessen vergrub er die Finger in Blaines Haar, biss sich auf die Lippe und ließ zu, dass Blaine ihn mit seinen wundervollen Lippen und Händen sanft und gründlich und überaus geschickt zum Höhepunkt brachte, während das Geräusch des Blutes, das durch Kurts Ohren rauschte, sich mit dem Summen der Honigbienen im nahen Blumenbeet vermischte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er soweit war, aber es war ihm egal, denn es war schließlich Blaine, der eben wusste, was ihm gefiel und es ihm schenkte – jedes Mal. Es war leicht, keine Scham darüber zu empfinden, sich so hinzugeben, denn wann immer er sich verlieren würde, dann nur in Blaine.

"Oh Gott", sagte Kurt schwach, als er sich wieder rückwärts in die Kissen fallen ließ. Er bildete sich ein, immer noch Blaines Zunge auf sich zu spüren und selbst die Erinnerung daran reichte aus, die Nachbeben seines Orgasmus weiterhin aufrecht zu halten. Er versuchte, auch das in seinem Herzen zu bewahren, obwohl es so heftig pochte, aber es war schwer, mehr zu tun, als einfach nur zu fühlen.

Seine Finger streichelten zitternd durch Blaines Haar und über seinen Arm hinab, während Blaine ihre Kleidung wieder einigermaßen richtete. Kurt fühlte sich schlapp und hilflos, als er zitternd dalag und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmet.

"Ich liebe dich", versicherte Blaine ihm glücklich, verschlafen murmelnd, drückte seine Lippen auf Kurts Kinn und schmiegte sich fest an ihn.

Die Verwundbarkeit, die Kurt immer nach einem Orgasmus verspürte, ließ langsam nach, als er seine Wange an Blaines Haar drückte und sich unter dem Gewicht seines Arms quer über seinem Bauch entspannte. Manchmal, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren, wunderte er sich über seine Dreistigkeit, seine Offenheit, aber wenn sie miteinander alleine waren, stellte er sie nicht eine Sekunde in Frage. Es war die ehrlichste Sache der Welt. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Blaine rieb seinen Kopf an Kurts Schulter auf der Suche nach der bequemsten Stelle. "Ich weiß", sagte er und klang dabei so glücklich, dass Kurts Herz einen Schlag aussetzte.

Zwischen ihnen fühlte sich alles so richtig an und er wollte an nichts anderes denken. Er wollte so lange wie möglich in diesem Augenblick verweilen, in den Armen dieses wundervollen Jungen, der einfach alles an ihm liebte, selbst seine Fehler und Schwächen, der seine Träume befürwortete und der Kurt in seinem eigenen Herzen einen Platz einräumte, ohne Zögern, ohne Bedenken, voller Freude.

Das war es, was Kurt sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Nein, nicht alles, nicht einmal annähernd alles, denn seine Liste mit möglichen Zielen für die Zukunft war ellenlang, aber er würde keinen Gedanken an den Rest seines Lebens verschwenden, so lange er hier bei diesem perfekten, fürsorglichen Menschen war, der ihn liebte.

Kurt konnte spüren, wie Blaines Atem an seinem Hals flacher wurde, aber so verführerisch das auch war, er ließ sich von dem schläfrigen Rhythmus nicht anstecken. Er wollte den Rest des Nachmittags nicht mit einem postorgasmischen Nickerchen verplempern, so sehr ihm das auch gefallen würde. Es erschien ihm wie eine Verschwendung des Tages. Blaine sollte ruhig im sicheren Hafen seiner Umarmung schlafen, aber Kurt wollte wach bleiben, um es zu genießen.

Deshalb schlug er die Augen wieder auf, um Blaines dunkle Locken in sich aufzunehmen, die sanfte Rundung seiner Wange und seinen hübschen Arm quer auf Kurts Bauch. Sein Blick verweilte bei dem verlockenden Kontrast zwischen Blaines Haut und seinem Hemd, den dunklen Haaren auf Blaines Armen, die Kurt noch bewusster machten, wie maskulin und wie real Blaine war und dann war da noch der würzige Duft nach Sex. Er spürte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog, bei der Berührung von Blaines Beinen, die mit seinen verschlungen waren, der Art, wie Blaines Nase an seinem Hals ruhte und dem sanften Pochen von Blaines Herzschlag unter seinen Händen.

Ein flatterndes Blatt am Rande seines Sichtfeldes weckte Kurts Aufmerksamkeit. Es war noch grün, aber schon ein wenig schlapp und trocken, als würde es sich bereits auf den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten vorbereiten, um die Herbstfarben anzulegen.

Kurt sah zu, wie es eine lange, melancholische Weile lang im Wind tanzte. Dann wandte er den Blick ab, küsste Blaines Haar und lächelte, als Blaine leise, glücklich vor sich hinmurmelte und den Arm um Kurt anspannte.

Von Weitem hörte er das Lachen eines Kindes, das Rattern eines LKWs auf einer entfernten Straße und das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen. Da war der süße Duft des benachbarten Blumenbeets und der Limonade neben ihm. Da war der warme Sonnenschein auf seiner Haut, der mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch mehr Sommersprossen sprießen lassen würde, um die er sich dann irgendwann kümmern musste.

Und in dem Windhauch lag ein leiser Hinweis darauf, dass der Jahreszeitenwechsel bevorstand, nicht jetzt sofort, aber bald. Bald.

Mit einem weiteren Kuss ins Haar seines Freundes schloss Kurt die Augen wieder und ließ sich nur ein klein wenig davondriften, glücklich und zufrieden in Blaine gehüllt. Er würde nicht schlafen, aber er konnte sich für eine Weile in einen leichten Schlummer sinken lassen, und gleichzeitig Blaines Nähe tief in jede Faser seines Körpers dringen lassen.

Es würde nicht mehr lange Sommer sein – die Welt bewegte sich immer weiter um die Sonne und nichts konnte sie aufhalten – aber unterdessen konnte sich Kurt keine bessere Weise vorstellen, solch einen Nachmittag zu verbringen.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Erinnerung an meine LeserInnen: Kommentare sind äußerst erwünscht, ich würde mich sehr freuen von euch zu hören. Ansonsten gibt es natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit Kudos zu geben <3 <3 <3 es ist nur ein einziger Klick ;-)


End file.
